Lignocellulosic biomass, as a structural material, has natural resistance to enzymatic deconstruction for production of fermentable sugars. Pretreatment, a step to remove this recalcitrance, increases the cellulose accessibility to cellulase for efficient saccharification of the polysaccharides in lignocelluloses. However, most promising and commonly practiced acidic pretreatments, such as dilute acid, Sulfite Pretreatment to Overcome Recalcitrance of Lignocellulose (SPORL), Organosolv and SO2-catalyzed steam explosion, can also degrade sugars to undesirable compounds such as furans. Furthermore, these pretreatments can also convert acetyl groups on the hemicellulose backbone into acetic acid. The undesirable sugar degradation products and acetic acid are inhibitive to many microbes and catalysts, such as Saccharomyces cerevisiae, during conversion of sugars to biofuel and bioproducts through fermentation and catalytic processes. Removal of the inhibitive compounds through detoxification steps is possible, but at additional cost, which negatively affects production economics.